paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Primrose
Primrose belongs to SistersShiraandSkye. She is Zumas sister and a lighthouse keeper pup. Thanks to Fuzzy for all her help with everything she did to to help me with Primrose. Fuzzy is the one who came up with everything for Primrose. Appearance Primrose is a Golden yellow labrador with sparkling golden eyes. She had a silver uniform and pup pack with a blue collar. Her crest depicts a lighthouse and has a red background. She is younger than her brother. Personality Primrose is a cheerful and outgoing pup. She loves to play games and hang around with the paw patrol and her brother Zuma. She can be lazy at times though and is often taking naps or laying around reading. She believes there is nothing more important than standing up for others and looking out for other pups, she is very protective of her brother and soemtimes gets worried when he does missions in stormy weather. when it comes to her job she is very focused and commited, always on gaurd and ready for action. She can sometimes get bossy when others don't listen to her or follow her instructions. Bio Primrose was born 5 minutes after Zuma an she was never adopted so she lived at her owners house. One day her collar fell off while out for a walk with her owner. That same day the dog catcher caught her and took her to the pound. When she arrived she was put into a cage. A few days after she overheard a guard say she was goin to be put to sleep if her owner didn't come to get her in 3 days. On the second day with the help of the dogs from the pound she was able to escape. Once she escaped she went to find a home. While wondering around Adventure Bay she saw the lookout and she went there. Once she arrived she found her brother Zuma and was accepted into the paw patrol as a lighthouse keeper pup. She has her new home on seal island with captain turbot. Voice Actress Mandy Moore (voice of Rapunzel from tangled) http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandy_Moore Trivia • younger than her Brother Zuma • her nickname for her brother Danny is Danny boy • she has 2 nicknames for her younger cousin Trooper they are Little T and Troop • she loves her family • she's a lighthouse keeper pup • catchphrase(s) 1) "I shine bright!" 2) "I will shine a light on the situation!" • her big fear is flying • her rig is a silver duck (a vehicle that drives on land and in water) • The fears she has are: 1) Flying (biggest fear) 2) losing her brother Zuma and Danny 3) An the Dark • she's in love with Mastro (Koho's OC) • she can dance really well too • she loves to break dance • Primrose is close friends with her brother Zuma, Chase, Skye, and her bf Mastro • she calls Zuma Zuzu (because her family calls him that Morgan came up with the nickname) • her middle name is Marie • her nickname's Primy but she doesn't like it so she rather be called Prim • birthday is January 22nd • since Mastro and his creator have left the wiki Primrose has now fallen for Boco and starts dating him (AngelinaBallerinaPup’s (aka Skip) OC) Gallery Primrose screenshot gift.png|Thank you for the screenshot of Primrose! I love it Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Relatives Category:Zuma's Family